Perry's day in Paris
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: A story for the last scene: Summer belongs to you. Perry's adventure in Paris after the dinner.
1. Chapter 1 The Paris Perry

Chapter 01 The Paris Perry

Quanktumspirit: "Has anyone thought about that last scene in the episode: Best Lasy day ever? Where Perry was seen with a brown-haired woman? Who was she and why would Perry be having lunch or dinner with her? In his Agent Mode? Well here is the tale on what happened after Perry said goodbye to Monogram."

* * *

Monogram said his goodbye and Perry was standing there. In Paris, with no return home yet. Oh well, he always will find his way back home. Now, where was the closest airport? He has enough money to afford a ticket back home even as a pet, which is slightly more expensive, but with his high paying job affordable.

Just as Perry was about to walk away to catch a cab, he was stopped as somebody seemed to recognise him in his Agent mode. Those words froze Perry in his place with fear.

"Agent P? Perry the Platypus. Hey, wait up." A female voice called out.

Perry blinked and turned around. He was confronted by a nice woman, pale white skin, red lips, brown long hair and wearing a black dress and a black hat with big sunglasses. Strange, it wasn't sunny in Paris.

Perry had noticed her from time to time as he was in Paris, she seemed to be walking around the place in circles, Perry quickly wrote a letter before handing it to the unknown woman.

"Hu? Who are you and how do you know I am a Secret Agent?" The woman read. She looked around before grabbing his arm, "Sorry Perry. Can we speak somewhere in private? I am not supposed to be recognised. I am on an undercover mission myself."

Perry was pulled with the woman into a female bathroom. It was luckily empty. The woman let his hand go, walked up to the sink and washed her face from a tone of makeup. After cleaning around her eyes, nose and lips Perry blinked and was surprised.

Before himself, disguised as a Paris woman, was none other than Lyla Lolliberry. The Agent from his Canada mission. Perry nodded his head, that he understood. Lyla smiled back, got her foundation out and started applying with skill and speed her foundation back on, and then made her lips back red.

"So now you know where I am, my mission is to keep an eye on a man by the name of George Philistine. He is meeting in,... 5 minutes up with a hired hit man. He is trying to bring the COWCA down in my hometown. So I have to try and get a hold of the plans before the plan is put into action. If you got the time you could spy with me." Lyla offered.

Perry smiled and nodded his head, he does have a week off. Perry walked back outside with Lyla and they sat back at the table. A waiter walked up and took their orders.

Lyla handed Perry the menu and looked at it herself.

"Its alright Perry, my treat, well I'll have a small salad with a glass of water and a bit of baguette," Lyla said.

The waiter nodded and turned to Perry. Perry just pointed to a small baguette with mealworms on it. He nodded his head and left inside to the kitchen.

As they folded the menu down another waiter walked up and lit a red candle. Lyla rolled her eyes and Perry chuckled. They looked from time to time back over to the suspect.

After waiting for 2 minutes the food was delivered and they enjoyed their dinner date. They enjoyed the meal and continued spying on George Philistine after they finished their lunch.

George Philistine was looking at his watch and seemed to be waiting for somebody. Exactly as Lydia has informed Perry, with another man who just arrived at the meeting point. The second man was dressed in a plain black suit, had on some black sunglasses and a black hat on.

Lydia got from her watch a small round disc up, attached a cable to the watch and she and Perry could hear the conversation so clearly as if they would be standing next to them or as if both men were screaming all over the restaurant.

"So have you got the time bombs and the watches?" The man asked George.

George nodded, "I have Professor Disaster. With these time bombs, we are sure to blow up the OWCA in Canada up before they are even aware of it. And then it's America's turn."

Professor Disaster nodded his head as well. Perry wanted to run up and grab the device, but Lyla held him back. She shook her head and the two resumed watching and eating.

"Don't worry Perry. We will get them, with the bombs they won't be able to get onto any plane, boat, train or being able to send them through the post, but first, we need more evidence against them to put either of them behind bars." Lydia warned him.

Perry nodded and they continued their observation.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Sorry for having such a short chapter. But that's all I have come up with so far. Please review and have a lovely day."


	2. Chapter 2 More valuable information

Chapter 02 More valuable information

Perry's POV

By the time we hit dessert, me and Lydia, have learned how George and Mr Disaster were planning on getting out of Paris with the bombs.

Apparently a freight train was to be stolen, the conductor and coal shuffler killed and then driving that with more valuable parts out of Paris/France, threw Germany, then Poland, Ukraine, a bit threw Russia and then Kazakhstan, China, and then with a 'stolen' boat all the way through the Pacific Ocean until they reach the Gulf of Alaska and from there into Canada and then reaching the ending point.

I just banged my head at that info, me and Lydia are sure to stop them before they can put that plan into action. Just then we both froze in our movements as we saw George and Mr Disaster were on the move.

Quickly after paying for our meal we followed them, Lydia quickly grabbed her 'stuffed out K9', shoved him into a bag and attached me to a lead. I just raised a confused eyebrow and sighed, might as well.

I went out of my Agent mode and walked with her, on all 4's, after the two troublemakers. I was fairly quicker then that stupid stuffed out mutt in her hand back. As we saw them catching a bus, we were quickly on that buss also.

I lay my head next to Lydia's thy's and she kept a watch on the two crooks. After a few stops, the first man 'not with the bomb parts' got off the bus. We weren't after him, but the other man. The bus continued and we saw George looking around the buss worried.

I stayed in absolute silence and Lydia was continuing stroking over my fur and patting me a few times over my head, 'Good boy' she would say occasionally. I could only purre under my breath and try and not act annoyed over her constant 'babying me'.

After about 3 stops George has gotten off the bus with the bomb, Lydia and I got off in the middle of the bus and followed after him in hiding. Occasionally a few men would walk next to us and hold Lydia's hand to help her with her disguise.

Then after 20 minutes she grabbed me and herself and hid in a shop, she changed her costume over to a red dress with a red headscarf on and white glasses. She grabbed me and stuffed me into a carrier basket and vanished her other costume into the back of it. I just rolled my eyes and we continued our walk after him.

We moved into the busy crowd of the Parisa afternoon and for a split second, we lost sight of him. After scanning the roads a bit and running up and down a few streets we caught sight of George.

George looked around and then made a beeline towards the subways. Lydia had to scoop me into her arms as she shot after him. I held myself tightly into the basket as we raced through the subways. Quickly Lydia handed me her phone.

"Perry book us two a day France tickets for the subway. The password is 007007" Lydia said thrusting me her iPhone into my hands.

I gave in her passcode, opened up the 'French Subway Ticket' web and booked us a ticket, just as Lydia saw the gates to the subway.

I handed her her iPhone back, she scanned it through the ticket booth and we were let through. Just in a nick of time, we jumped onto the train and Lydia crashed into a seat.

I got out of the basket and looked at her confused, with my notepad I wrote my question out.

"Do I know how long we have to be after him? Until he is locked up." Lydia answered it after reading my question of the paper.

I feared that after nodding my head the train was off and we took turns watching him again. George was just calmly sitting on the train as if he wasn't a 'known terrorist' and carrying a bomb in his backpack.

The journey continued for about 20 minutes before he eventually got off the train. Lydia and I followed him. Until he just left back into his hotel room.

Lydia stopped in front of the hotel, snatched me up and stuffed me into her backpack.

"Perry, not a word, I will sign you up tomorrow, there is no receptionist here to do it now," Lydia explained.

I raised a confused eyebrow and was then shaken up as she bolted into the hotel and up the stairs. After about 10 minutes I was let out and saw I was in Lydia's hotel room. Lydia looked around and opened her door again and pointed to the room across from here.

"That is George's bedroom across from us," Lydia explained and closed the door again.

I found her laptop open and saw she has basically bugged his room out with Spy Cameras, apart from the bathroom. I nodded and saw that George was at the moment opening the package and examining the parts.

My heart froze, those were the very parts one would need to build the bomb. And with other things in his room, I saw he was beginning to take the bomb carefully, but skillfully together and back apart.

He then walked to his cupboard and got various coloured vases, Lydia and I had to watch as he bundled the parts of the bomb into the various packages and disguises to help him snuck them out of France and back to Canada.

I activated my speaking clip and faced Lydia, "Its all god and so, but how are we supposed to stop him? He will reach Canada quicker before the border guards notice anything."

"That's true Perry. But the Canadian OWCA has the borders on Standby. Once he sets foot back onto Canadian soil they will have him arrested, and the bomb is a vital part of the proof. We've tried to nap him 10 times, but every time the bomb would vanish and never be seen again. So somehow he gets it out of his 'meeting countries' and then it lands somehow in Canada." Lydia informed me.

I gave it some thought and had an idea. "Stay here and keep watching, photograph how the parcels look like. I'll meet you tomorrow at the hotel again."

Lydia raised a confused eyebrow, "What? Perry, what are you up to?"

"Just do as I say," I explained and left her side.

Time to put my plan into action.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review, what is Perry's plan?"


	3. Chapter 3 No need to speak french

Chapter 03 No need to speak french

Quanktumspirit: "What is Perry planning? Please review. Oh, and I own the idea of the French OWCA. And I won't be writing anything in French, because it's too complicated to translate all the words from English into French and then back again. Only the OWCA name will be French."

* * *

Perry the Platypus quickly left the French Hotel and rang MM up.

Major Monogram's face appeared, "Agent P? What's wrong? Enjoying your holiday?"

"Yes, sir." Perry said, "Only, the Canadian Spy Lylia Lollibeery is also here in Paris, she is after a terrorist and explained to me that somehow he managed to sneak away every time he was caught. So I want to help her locking that man up and I need the American's OWCA permission to accept this mission."

"Sorry Agent P our insurance doesn't stretch as far as France. So step down from it and let the French OWCA sort it out. Good day." MM said and got off the phone.

Perry sighed and rubbed his head, "Bonne Journee, Major Monogram."

Perry sighed and Lydia appeared behind him after locking the room up. "Well Agent P. I had a discussion with my Canadian Organisation. They said the same."

"So all we can do is pack our bags and leave." Perry sighed.

"Not quite Agent P. We just go to the French OWCA, talk to the head boss there, get the mission permits from them and then nap George Philistine here in France," Lydia explained.

Perry banged his head against his paws, "And how? Do you know any french working OWCA Agents?"

Lydia hung her head, "Not quite..."

Lydia walked with Perry into a clothes shop and pointed to a beret sold in there.

"You know your American OWCA works with fedoras to represent your OWCA status, so maybe in France the French OWCA, sorry I meant: L'organisation demuniede la cool l'acronyme work with animals too, wearing small hats, what's known as, beret's," Lydia explained.

Perry blinked, "That is a bit far stretched, Lydia. But ok, if you say so. So... any idea where an L'organisation demuniede la cool l'acronyme worker could be now?"

Lydia blinked and shrugged her shoulders, "No clue. Come let's just look around."

Perry sighed and followed Lydia around Paris for a bit. Lydia had a good eye and after looking for about 20 minutes she spotted a bulldog, exactly as she explained to Perry, the bulldog was wearing a beret, and following after a white kilt dressed man.

After an argument between him and the barking dog, he had the white man captured and seemed to be ringing someone up. Just then the bulldog blinked and froze after calling threw a phone, he saw Perry and Lydia looking directly at him.

Quickly he hid her beret and pretended that he was a normal dog. Perry sighed and pulled his fedora out. Lydia got her ID pass out and the two saluted the bulldog.

"Bonjour madame. Agent Perry the Platypus from American's OWCA. And this is Lydia Wallenbeery from the Canadian OWCA. We both know you are working for the French OWCA." Perry explained in perfect French.

The Bulldog blinked and Perry and Lydia had to show her their OWCA passes. She sighed and pulled her beret back out and placed it over her head.

"Oui, Senior Perry and Madam Lydia... my name is Lisette Petit, from the L'organisation demuniede la cool l'acronyme, LODLCL. Or as you Americans say OWCA." Lisette explained.

Lydia smiled, "Nice to make your acquaintance. Lisette, seeing as you are working for the French OWCA. Can you bring us to their headquarters? We need the LODLCL's permission to stop George Philistine. Otherwise, our hands are tied and that man will cause more damage than good."

Lisette nodded her head, "The safety of the fewer gens is our L'organisation demuniede la cool l'acronyme very important. Ok, follow me."

Lydia and Perry both nodded their heads, they followed Lisette the Bulldog and she came up to a pavement with a few stones engraved into it. She made Lydia hold Perry in her hands and she typed a few stones that made the 3 of them slide down a slide and reach the L'organisation demuniede la cool l'acronyme in a few minutes.

Lisette placed her paw on a scan, "This way to the L'organisation demuniede la cool l'acronyme headquarters sir and madam."

Perry and Lydia didn't need telling twice, but then Perry panicked.

"Oh no, with none of us keeping an eye on George Philistine, he will get out of France faster then we can stop him." Perry panicked.

Lisette blinked, "George Philistine? A muscular man, dressed in a red suit and brown trousers with no hair on his head?"

Perry and Lydia nodded their heads, Lisette nodded her head and quickly using her L'organisation demuniede la cool l'acronyme watch alerted any French Agent close by to keep their eyes out for George.

She got about 200 replies back, so Lydia and Perry were sure he won't escape without anyone noticing anything.

Lisette then walked Lydia and Perry into the building of the L'organisation demuniede la cool l'acronyme. There they came across Lisette's boss.

"Bonjour Sir Titouan Chaput, may I introduce: Madame Lydia from the Canadian OWCA and Sir Perry the Platypus from the American OWCA." Lisette introduced them both.

Perry and Lydia bowed their heads a bit to the French OWCA worker. He nodded to them and beckoned for them to sit in the available chairs provided in the room.

Lydia handed him the file about George Philistine, the boss nodded his head and read it over. After a few minutes, he nodded his head, logged into a chat forum with the Canadian and MM about the subject and the Canadian confirmed to him that that was the reason Lydia was in France Paris, to begin with. MM just wrote that he doesn't care what Perry does in his spare time and if he wanted to hunt down a bad guy he may have the rights to. Any damage the American OWCA will take care of.

After the discussion Sir Titouan Chaput nodded his head, so Lydia and Agent Perry the Platypus were here on business.

"Ok Monsieur Perry l'ornithorynwque (Perry the Platypus), and Madame Lydia Lollibeery, you both are here on business. Would you need any new equipment from the L'organisation demuniede la cool l'acronyme, or have you both been equipped with everything from the Canadian and American OWCA's?" Sir Titouan Chaput asked the two.

But both Perry and Lydia shook their heads, but then Perry shopped and faced the boss of the French OWCA.

"Well, sir... we would like the L'organisation demuniede la cool l'acronyme permission, not to intervene in the Canadian OWCA's business over stopping George Philistine. Leave him to us both please." Perry requested.

Sir Titouan Chaput sighed and rubbed over his head, he logged himself into his L'organisation demuniede la cool l'acronyme database and sent to all Agents under his regiment not to intervene between an American Platypus and a Canadian woman walking the French streets.

After he got over 100 French replies he faced the two, he gave them the French L'organisation demuniede la cool l'acronyme promise and Perry and Lydia were permitted to leave again.

* * *

As Perry and Lydia were out of the French OWCA Lydia realised they have now lost about 3 hours and George Philistine could have vanished again.

As quickly as Perry and Lydia could they headed back to the hotel room. Lydia hacked herself back into her camera and saw that George has indeed left the building with the parcels they were so worried about.

Perry hissed, if it weren't for the crap with the: L'organisation demuniede la cool l'acronyme, then they could have stopped him.

Lydia sighed, "Looks like we have a next stopping point to check over Perry. The French Post office."

Perry gritted his teeth and nodded his head, this was going to be a disaster.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	4. Chapter 4 Care for a swim Perry?

Chapter 04 Care for a swim Perry

Quanktumspirit snickering, "Not quite a swim... but you'll understand once you read the chapter. Enjoy. Hihihihi."

* * *

Perry and Lydia checked where the nearest Post office was from their hotel. By the time they'd left the hotel George Philistine has already returned to his room and was making preparations for dinner.

Perry and Lydia walked through the French streets and located the post boxes, using small cameras they checked for his parcel, but couldn't locate it.

"The next best bet Perry would be the post office." Lydia sighed.

Perry nodded his head, Lydia caught a cab and ordered it to drive it to the main Parisian post office.

* * *

By the time they reached the building, it was almost ten in the evening and the post office was shut. Lydia and Perry didn't mind. They just broke in through the underground sewer system.

Lydia then headed up into the CCTV room, knocked the guards out with a sleeping draft and then hacked into the CCTV cameras, turned them all off and scanned through the tapes for their missing parcels.

Perry in the meantime found himself in the main checkpoint parcel room. Over 50.000 parcels were stacked up, on conveyor belts or already loaded into various vans, ready for the next morning out load.

"Lydia, what for a parcel are we actually looking for and where is it posted too?" Perry asked through his chip in his ear to her.

"Perry, you are looking for 4 small parcels, containing vases. Inside those vases are the bomb parts we need. They are most likely sent to the Canadian checkpoints of the LOVEMUFFIN of the Canadian side." Lydia explained.

Perry rolled his eyes, _'So check basically all the parcels over.'_

Perry started unloading the parcels, he didn't have to open them, his watch has an X-ray function and could easily scan through the parcel and porcelain. But so far nothing, the letters weren't of importance to him either. Lydia did the same with her gadgets and another postal van.

"Hurry Perry." Lydia spoke through his ear after a 3-hour long search, "The guards might be waking up soon."

Perry nodded his head and had to pack the van back up again, he got the next load out and checked that over as well.

After another 40 minutes searching, Perry located the small vases parcels. He pulled them out, Lydia nodded her head and read the addresses off, they all were going to the head boss of the LOVEMUFFIN in Canada. And from there the Canadian LOVEMUFFIN members were planning... something with them.

"Good job Perry." Lydia chuckled.

They quickly unpacked the parcels, carefully got the bomb parts back out of them, packed the vases carefully back up and loaded them into the van.

With a plastic bag, Lydia packed in the computer bomb chips and labelled them as OWCA evidence.

After they stored the parcels back into the van, turned on the CCTV cameras again and giving the guard wake updraft, they left the post office.

* * *

Perry and Lydia headed quickly back to their hotel room. Once there Lydia packed the evidence into her suitcase and Perry smirked at her.

"A job well done." Perry praised her smirking.

Lydia nodded her head, she got her computer up and informed the Canadian OWCA that they had the evidence now to lock George Philistine and Mr Disaster up for many years.

Perry went then into the shower and relaxed, it was nice being washed by Phineas and Ferb, but he could reach to parts of his body only he should be granted to touch. After Perry was done, he exited it, cleaned the bathroom up and walked up to his bed.

Lydia disappeared then next into the bathroom after packing her bags back up again. As she was in the shower Perry made sure she had everything. As Perry spotted a paper slip slipped into their bedroom.

Perry blinked, he quickly picked it up and opened the door, he looked outside and saw it was an advertisement boy slipping into all bedrooms this leaflet, so no code or anything.

Perry nodded his head and closed the room back up again, he jumped into the chair in the room and lay the leaflet down.

"Perry, what is it?" Lydia asked coming out of the bathroom.

Perry scanned over the leaflet and read it: Skimpart Le Per. Italian ownership, open from 2 PM to 12 AM.

Lydia blinked, Perry smirked, got out of the chair, handed to Lydia the leaflet and gave her a gentlemanly bow before her.

Lydia giggled and blushed a bit, "Why Senior l'ornithorynque (Mr Platypus). Am I understanding, that since our mission was a success, and all we have to do is wait for the Canadian police to come to arrest Dr Phillestine, that you'd like to take me out for dinner?"

Perry chuckled a bit and nodded his head, yes he'd like to, to celebrate their victory over him and to just have a relaxing evening.

Lydia nodded her head, "Well, seeing as we have nothing better to do, I'd be delighted, Perry. Just let me get changed, ok?"

Perry nodded his head, he had to get changed himself. Lydia pulled out of her suitcase a slim red sparkling dress, and a matching red bra and panties, she slipped into it and pulled two red long gloves over as well as a red purse. Since their mission was a success, she didn't have to tie her hair back up or put on too much makeup, and could just be herself.

Perry had his wash and changed into a black suit, he got his handbag and took Lydia's hand leading her out of their hotel room. Lydia made sure their room was locked and secure, to keep the evidence safe from any third party stealing it, before leaving with Perry for the evening.

* * *

Perry and Lydia walked down into the lobby of the hotel and headed out to dinner. The restaurant: Skimpart Le Per, wasn't too far from the hotel, a sparkling green, white and red sign was hanging outside and several other hotel guests were there having dinner as well.

Perry saw two guests just finished their dinners and left the restaurant, the man blinked seeing a smartly dressed platypus taking out a fully grown woman, but he held the doors for the two to the restaurant.

"Bienvenue (welcome), to the Skin part Le Per. A table for two?" The waiter asked.

"Oui monsieur (yes sir)," Lydia said smiling politely.

The waiter nodded his head and lead Perry and Lydia to a table. The two smiled and sat down, before being given the card, all in French of course. But Perry and Lydia could use data in their OWCA watches to translate the menu, so it was no problem to decide what to have.

"I'd like some fresh water crevette (shrimps) please, but no sauce. And to drink just a glass of water." Perry requested.

Lydia smiled and nodded her head, "And I'd like to have a Ratatouille, please. With some watered red wine, the Saint Andrieu, please."

"of course sir and madame. We'll get right to it." The waiter smiled, writing down the meal.

He retreated to the kitchen, gave the order and then proceeded to get the red wine and water for Lydia and Perry. After it was served out Perry raised his glass, smiling at his Canadian friend.

"To a successful Mission, Lydia. Good job these last few day's." Perry smiled, "I hope the Canadian OWCA will go hard down on George Philistine and Mr Disaster."

"We sure will." Lydia smiled, "And thanks for your help as well Perry. I'm sorry you had to be away from your family back in America for so long, just to complete this mission with me."

"It was interesting Lydia," Perry agreed, "But I will look forward to relax with Phineas and Ferb for the next few days. With Heinz now being MIA."

Lydia nodded her head, a short while later her Ratatouille and red wine were served, as well as Perry's freshwater crevette and water to drink. They clicked glasses and quietly consumed the meal.

Somewhere in the restaurant a French music CD was on and relaxing all the guests in the restaurant. Perry and Lydia smiled at the music and a short while later finished the dishes.

The server cleared the dishes away and looked at the two, "Any deserts?"

But Lydia and Perry shook their heads, they were full. After Perry settled the bill, the two left the Restaurant back to their hotel room to get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning in the hotel room, Perry and Lydia got changed, packed Lydia's case (since Perry was dropped off there unintentional), and paid the hotel bill.

Lydia drove Perry down to the French airport and booked him his ticket back to America, whiles she booked her ticket back to Canada.

As her suitcase was loaded into the plane, to be taken back to Canada, Lydia faced Perry, smiling at him.

"Thank's for your help Perry. I hope you will have a safe flight back home. And enjoy your time with your owners." Lydia smiled.

Perry nodded his head, "I sure will Lydia, and stay safe back in Canada."

Lydia smiled, "I wouldn't be surprised if my boss would be singing the praises over stopping George Philistine and Professor Disaster. My boss has just messaged me that both were caught a few hours ago at the airport and they are now waiting for me to deliver the last evidence."

Perry nodded his head, he knew Lydia couldn't say what she was actually transporting since that might prevent the French air hostesses to load her luggage into the plane.

"Oh, and if the Canadian OWCA decides to publish it into the OWCA's newspaper, please send me a slip of it to my E-mail address, ok? I'd like to know what they think of it all." Perry asked.

Lydia chuckled and agreed, the two calls came for the American flight and the Canadian flights, quickly Perry and Lydia waved goodbye and headed to their aircraft.

* * *

Eight hours and fifty-three minutes later and Perry's aircraft landed back on American soil. Perry smiled, then from the airport, he quickly caught a cab back down to the Flynn Fletchers home.

But just as he reached the neighbourhood, Perry saw a Missing poster up, Phineas and Ferb have plastered the neighbourhood with the flyers, asking if anyone had seen this animal.

'Mist, I forgot Phineas and Ferb would be looking for me.' Perry sighed.

He quickly though it over, how could he disguise his job now? Suddenly Perry saw Carl Karl running up to him.

"I know how Perry. And welcome back to America." Carl whispered, carrying Perry in his arms.

Perry blinked as Carl lead him up to the Flynn Fletchers home, the two just saw Phineas and Ferb's invention of another roller coaster vanish, as Carl rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it," Linda called out.

Carl held Perry in his arms, who was still not sure what Carl was planning. Linda opened the door and she blinked at the College student and Perry in his arms.

"Phineas and Ferb, Perry has been found," Linda called out happy.

"PERRY?" Phineas, Ferb, Lawrence and Candace called out surprised.

In a flash, all the members of the Flynn Fletcher Family were at the door, Phineas and Ferb both beamed and Carl handed Perry over to them. Perry lavished the attention Phineas and Ferb were giving him, they did miss him a lot.

"I'm very sorry guy's." Carl began looking down, "But, he was in my back garden fighting a fox after he got bitten I took him straight to the vets, took over the medical fees and had him treated, then made sure to take care of his injuries before giving him back to you. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me for keeping him so long."

"Thank you so much for taking care of him." Phineas smiled, "Do we owe you the money back?"

"No, don't worry about it, it was my pleasure. Good evening." Carl said and then left again.

Perry smiled, he was back home, feed, Phineas and Ferb gave him a wash, then got washed before everyone headed to bed.

* * *

A few weeks later, Perry received an E-mail from Lydia Lolliberry.

"Dear Perry, the trial against Professor Disaster and Goerge Philistine was a complete success. Both were jailed for seven years in prison. The bomb was really the much-needed part to stop them both. My boss is throwing me over with thank you's, but I was just doing my job. Thank you also for all your help these last few day's. Yours truly, Lydia Lolliberry."

Perry smirked, he was just doing his job also. After he saved it off in his documents, Perry closed his computer down and headed back upstairs to play with Phineas and Ferb a bit.

This Parisian adventure was fantastic.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Finished. I hope you all liked it. Have a good day."


End file.
